Kiedy znikną już stąd
Kiedy znikną już stąd (Outta the Way) '''- piosenka śpiewana przez Janję i jego hieny w odcinku Punkt widzenia. Tekst polski '''Janja: Dajcie mi czas, pomyśleć chcę Potrzebny plan, to każdy wie I chyba świta mi już coś Jak Strażnikom dać tym w kość! Bez oczu tych, co w górze są Opuszczą twardą gardę swą I wtedy my metodą tą Straż wykiwamy tak, ot co! Hieny: Ha! Ha! Janja: Załatwimy pięknie tę Straż I teren będzie tylko nasz Będziemy jeść i w dzień, i noc Kiedy Straż już zniknie nam stąd! Refren: Znika niech stąd! (Znika niech stąd!) Znika niech stąd! (Znika niech stąd!) Wjedzie na stół i drób, i wół Kiedy znikną już stąd! Janja: Pułapkę więc zastawić chcę Nic nie zauważą, raczej nie Kamienie wsród skał, jeden ruch albo dwa I wpadnie, kto stał, to załatwić się da Och, nic nie łapiecie! Załatwimy pięknie tę Straż I teren będzie tylko nasz Będziemy jeść i w dzień, i noc Kiedy Straż już zniknie nam stąd! Refren: Znika niech stąd! (Znika niech stąd!) Znika niech stąd! (Znika niech stąd!) Wjedzie na stół i drób, i wół Kiedy znikną już stąd! Znika niech stąd! (Znika niech stąd!) Znika niech stąd! (Znika niech stąd!) Wjedzie na stół i drób, i wół Kiedy znikną już stąd! Janja: Jeszcze raz! Refren: Znika niech stąd! (Znika niech stąd!) Znika niech stąd! (Znika niech stąd!) Wjedzie na stół i drób, i wół Kiedy znikną już stąd! Janja: Kiedy znikną już stąd! Kiedy znikną już stąd! Tekst angielski Janja: Gimme a sec to think things through We need a plan for something new I think I know just what to do So that Guard won't have a clue Without their eyes up in the sky We'll trick them hiding way up high We'll make our move, we'll be so sly And then we can kiss the Guard goodbye Hieny: Ha! Ha! Bye-bye! Ooh, yeah! Janja: Once the Lion Guard's outta the way The Pride Lands will be our buffet We'll eat all night, we'll eat all day With the Lion Guard outta the way Refren: Outta the way! (Outta the way!) Outta the way!(Outta the way!) Then we can feast on bird and beast When they're outta the way! Janja: We'll make a trap that they can't see One they can't escape so easily A rockslide or two in a narrow ravine Can be just the trick, if you know what I mean Oh, fur-brains! Once the Lion Guard's outta the way The Pride Lands will be our buffet We'll eat all night, we'll eat all day With the Lion Guard outta the way Refren: Outta the way! (Outta the way!) Outta the way! (Outta the way!) Then we can feast on bird and beast When they're outta the way! Janja: One more time! Refren: Outta the way! (Outta the way!) Outta the way! (Outta the way!) Then we can feast on bird and beast When they're outta the way! Janja: When they're outta the way! When they're outta the way! Do you get it now? Wideo mały|330x330px|lewo lewo|mały|330x330px|Znika niech stąd PL Kategoria:Piosenki